Перевод текстовых посланий в контейнерах (сюжет)
Здесь я размещу тексты из игры, которые можно найти в контейнерах с информацией. Так как они изначально на английском, думаю будет неплохо их перевести. Сам я переводчик никудышный, поэтому буду рад, если человек хорошо знающий английский подсобит. 'Введение' Послания содержатся на особых носиетлях, похожих на цилиндры. Перед тем, как узнать что скрывает такой цилиндр его содержимое нужно расшифровать. Для этого нужно щелкнуться по нему в инвентаре и нажать в появившемся окошке - Confirm. (В будущем разработчики эту процедуру могут убрать, не удивляйтесь, если цилиндр будет уже расшифрован) Цилиндры есть 4-х типов: thumb|left|64pxЭто нерасшифрованный контейнер. Его еще только предстоит открыть. (Картинки нет, добавлю позже) leftКонтейнер с посланиями, их текстя и переевод вы можете прочитать ниже. Кроме информации по сюжету никакой ценности не представляют. leftПоврежденные данные. Их уже невозможно использовать. leftКонтейнер с чертежом оборудования. Это самый ценный обьект, который можно найти, скрафтить самые ценные вещи можно только по таким чертежам, найти их все будет очень непросто... ---- Сообщение №1 thumb|left Оригинальный текст: ' cm-2013-mf 02:39, 15-10-3016 If you're seeing this, then I must be, well you know I have no Idea how much time will have passed for you by now, or if you are safe. All I know is that I need you to make it, for us, for everyone who didn't get the chance to be where you are now. You have to make sure that this never happens again, that people don't forget what we did, how we did it If it hadn't been for the HOPE, well lets just say, next time, there might be no hope to save anyone. We were extremely lucky, that in our darkest hours, we had been unknowingly prepared to save our race. If it had happened at any other time, we'd you'd all! be gone too. Keep a light on for me. Keep a light on for all of us. —End of Log— 'Перевод: ' cm-2013-mf 02:39, 15-10-3016 'Если вы видите это, то я должен быть, ну вы знаете... Я понятия не имею, сколько времени прошло сейчас для вас, или... если вы в безопасности. Все, что я знаю, это то, что мне нужно чтобы ты сделал это, для нас, для всех, кто не получил шанс быть там, где вы сейчас находитесь. Вы должны убедиться, что это никогда больше не повторится, эти люди не забудут, что мы сделали, как мы это сделали. Если это еще не случилось. я надеюсь, хорошо, позволь просто сказать, в следующий раз, не может быть никакой надежды спасти кого-либо. Нам очень повезло, что в наш темный час, мы были бессознательно подготовлены, чтобы спасти нашу расу. Если бы это случилось в любое другое время, мы бы вы все! тоже пропали. Храните свет для меня. Храните свет для всех нас. '-Конец записи-' Сообщение №2 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' 3016-1 11:39, 29-09-3016 We're in the orbit ship now, After a lot of pushing and shoving through endless corridors we Found our Little cabin. I guess it's about seven Feet deep and max Four wide. Everything Folds into the wall; the bunk bed, a chair and a Little closet We just threw everything in the corner. We haven't unpacked yet. J'rhon had to Lie down out of sheer exhaustion. He's sleeping now. I have no idea where Ecki is, at the space port they said all the pets were taken to a different quarantine ship. Gods, I'm sure she's scared out of her mind. She already gets all hyper when we go to the vet and now she's in space! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' Сообщение №3 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' SU-0021-LF 02:39, ER-ER-ERER I don't know how Far down I Fell, all I know is that I'm probably going to die here in this hell hole. I've run out oF poultice, and the only torch I have left is starting to die. It won't be long now. before they come For me. Dammit! I shouldn't have gone so Far From my shelter, and For What? A fire trail in the sky!? Did I really think I would Find someone alive in that pod? There's never anyone alive I don't even know how I survived crashing down into this darkjungle, on a world who knows where. Not now torch, not now,.. I can see light coming, Burn damn you! Bur —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' Сообщение №4 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ CoLony Ship Survivor - Em's Logs I Finally managed to get my datalogs working It was good to hear some oF the old messages that Ber and Val left me, even if they were a Little abusive Hah, to think I miss even those two bastards But this place will change you that way. I used what I could From the escape pod to set up a small radio signal and have picked up a Few Frequencies but without a working locator I cant pin-point where they are coming From. IF anyone hears this message III pass along the same advice I got From another radio broadcast: Those dark things, they dont Like the Light. It doesnt always stop them but it will sure as hell slow them down. Stay tuned and respond! —End oF Log— 'Перевод: ' Сообщение №5 thumb|left 'Оригинальный текст: ' PD-28375-S\ Survival - Day 1! How could they expect me to stay away From this place? How could they expect anyone to stay cooped up in those narrow halls, those noisy rooms, with those horrendous Flavourless meals when this place was within arms reach? From the moment I heard about what awaited me I knew I had to come. —End oF Log— 'Перевод: '